RoyXEdward Le Bureau
by MybeDarkmoon
Summary: Roy voit Edward écrire un raport, mais il trouve que le raport n'est pas assez bon, il montre à Edward que c'est la qualitée qui compte *clin d'oeil* LEMON -écrit par Sweet Q- -traduit en français par MybeDarkmoon-


**Mybe:** Petit lemon qui m'a donné envie de traduire d'anglais à français quand je l'ai lu la première fois (I don't know why tough). Cette Fanfic a été écrite par Sweet Q. Je lui ai demandé la permission avant de la traduire et elle m'a dit que je pouvais ^^ (heureusement pour moi.. en même temps ça m'aide avec mon anglais) Soyez indulgents avec moi SVP, j'ai essayé de traduire le plus fidèlement possible, mais, c'est sûr que le sens de quelques phrases ont changées durant que je traduisais. Merci infinient à **Basilic-Edofanart** pour m'avoir aidé à tout corriger et à faire plus de sens ^^.

**Class :** M (18+) attention Yaoi

**Titre:** Le bureau RoyXEdward

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Roy arriva derrière le blond et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus de son épaule pour regarder son rapport.

-Alors Fullmetal... Est-ce que tu penses que c'est un bon rapport?

-Il est quatre heures du matin Colonel.

Il dit cela en se retournant vers lui pour le regarder.

-Ce n'est pas une question de temps Fullmetal, c'est une question....

Il poussa le haut du torse d'Edward sur son pupitre.

-De qualité.

Après que Roy ai poussé Edward sur le bureau avec un sourire en coin, Edward essaya de se remettre debout.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Colonel.

Il commença à rougir.

-Je veux me relever, lâchez moi.

Le petit sourire de l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'agrandit et il se pencha vers Edward, (ils) ne se touchaient pas vraiment, mais c'était comme si leur souffles pouvaient les rapprocher.

-Oh tu vas être debout Fullmetal.... Mais je ne te lâcherais pas....

-Qu-Quoi?! Colonel, qu'est-ce... où vont vos mains !?

Edward essaya de se délivrer de l'emprise de Roy, mais les mains de Roy glissaient vers les fesses du blond et l'épinglèrent au bureau. Roy commença à caresser ses fesses, gentiment et taquina pour pousser les nerfs d'Edward à bout. Une cascade de frissons parcoururent tout le corps d'Edward et Roy, avec sa bouche et sa langue, lécha et mordilla la peau de son cou.

-Colo... Roy....

Ed tourna la tête pour faire face au Colonel.

-Pour-Pourquoi faites-vous cela?

Le blond ramena une main vers son visage pour cacher qu'il était en train de rougir.

Roy regarda le blond, s'approcha de lui en le tenant fermement et lui dit en faisant toucher ses lèvres à celles d'Ed.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Sur cela, Roy poussa Edward un peu plus sur le bureau et monta au dessus de lui pour l'y rejoindre. Il poussa toute sa paperasse et ses stylos et commença faire de petits cercles mouillés avec sa langue sur le lobe d'oreille d'Edward. Il déchira la veste du blond et faufila ses mains en dessous de son chandail, pressé de toucher son corps, le désir l'envahissant dans ses gestes désespérés. Le ténébreux pencha sa tête sur le torse du blondinet et commença à manipuler un de ses tétons avec sa langue et ses dents, sa main imitant les mêmes gestes sur l'autre téton.

Edward gémit et frissonna, ne pouvant pas empêcher l'homme qu'il admirait depuis si longtemps et aimait depuis encore plus longtemps... Il était en train de le toucher de manière à le faire frissonner de sensations bienfaisantes. Son corps était en train de brûler comme du magma. Il sentait qu'il explosait chaque fois que le bout des doigts et de la langue de Roy le touchaient ou le frôlaient. Il atteint les cheveux à Roy, les agrippa pour tirer l'homme vers lui et l'embrassa avec sa langue et ses dents.  
Roy poussa un gémissement, le son vibra jusqu'à son torse qui était collé à celui du blond. Il passa une main en dessus des pantalons d'Edward, sentant leurs érections devenant dures comme de la roche. Il arracha les pantalons du blond en allant lécher sur son bas ventre. Il se senti à moitié fou sous l'odeur de son bien-aimé. Il baissa son corp un peu plus et caressa le bout du membre d'Edward. Roy caressa la joue d'Ed, fixant ses grands yeux. Ed qui fit un oui de la tête, son visage encore plus rouge qu'une cerise, se pencha vers l'arrière et se donna complètement à Roy. Le colonel laissa tomber sa tête sur la base du membre Edward et gentiment, laissa sa langue glisser jusqu'au bout.

Roy explora la longueur et la largeur d'Edward, faisant glisser sa langue de haut en bas. Il commença à faire tournoyer sa langue sur le bout et relaxa sa gorge quand il prit enfin son membre dans sa bouche. Il commença à le sucer, utilisant sa langue comme pression. Il utilisa aussi gentiment ses dents pour en faire plus, sentant le corps d'Edward s'étirer de plaisir. Ed pouvait sentir la bouche de Roy, c'était tellement chaud et la pression.... n'était même pas mesurable. Il sentait comme si tout était dix fois sa taille, la salive de Roy en un mince filet, coulant sur ses hanches, la caresse gentille de ses dents et la sensation enivrante d'une gorge tout autour de son membre. Il gémit fortement et étira ses mains, plantant ses doigts dans le bureau avec envie. Roy senti qu'Ed allait bientôt atteindre sa limite et arrêta tout. Il retourna le blond sur le ventre et il ouvrit ses pantalons jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent le sol. Le son fit frémir Edward et il tourna la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder la pure sauvagerie que laissait voir le visage de Roy. Roy fit frôler son membre sur la peau du jeune blond. La peau d'Edward était tellement douce... tellement chaude... il en avait tellement envie... Roy le tira sur ses genoux, lui décollant le dos de son chandail, il lui retourna, dos au mur. Edward poussa un gémissement à Roy pour qu'il continue...

-S'il te plaît Roy...

Roy glissa ses doigts hors de porté du blond, tira son chandail et l'enleva. Il alla coller sa peau à celle du dos d'Edward, frottant gentiment d'haut en bas.

- Supplie-moi Edward... Supplie pour que j'en finisse.

Roy avait chuchoté les mots dans son oreille et la lécha. Edward frissonna encore plus.

-S'il te plaît.... S'il te plaît....

Il essaya de se tourner un peu pour pouvoir toucher plus Roy mais était bloqué. Roy bougea Edward juste pour faire balancer le bout de son membre, il était comme de l'acier... Tellement dure.... Le membre d'Ed le suppliait aussi d'en finir. Il le fit patienter pour agacer un peu plus le blond..... mais…

-Roy..... Prend moi.... Je t'aime....

Et toute la patiente qu'il avait réussit à accumuler s'envola. Edward fut poussé tout droit sur le membre de Roy, il glissait tellement bien que Roy commença à faire des vas et viens. L'intérieur d'Edward était encore plus chaud que le désert et semblait l'aspirer chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait. Roy savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, mais sentait aussi que c'était la même chose pour Edward. Le blond pouvait sentir les vas et viens de Roy, l'élargissant tellement, il pensait que jamais il ne serait capable de prendre Roy tout au complet, mais il semblait qu'ils étaient ajustés parfaitement. De longs frissons parcoururent la colonne vertébrale du blond tandis que Roy la mordillait, faisant des vas et viens encore plus profonds Edward se contractait tout autour de Roy, ce dernier gémissant en répétant le nom d'Edward encore et encore. Edward commença à faire de même quand il sentit la pression devenir plus intense, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Roy était tellement bon. La pression devint plus forte entre eux, ils devinrent une masse de dents, de langues, suçant, pénétrant, fusionnant et embrassant frénétiquement. S'en était maintenant trop et la pression descendit enfin quand les deux jouirent en même temps dans de longs et forts gémissements. Ils se couchèrent sur le bureau, respirant frénétiquement et Roy se mit en cuillère dans le dos d'Edward. Il alla l'embrasser sur la joue et chuchota.

-Je t'aime Fullmetal.

Les épaules d'Edward tressautèrent et il chuchota à son tour.

-Je t'aime aussi Colonel.

-je vous hais l'un autant que l'autre, maintenant est-ce que vous pouvez débarquer de mon bureau et de ma paperasse Colonel Mustang!

Riza trotta dans la pièce avec une caméra vidéo.

**Fin**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mybe:** J'espère avoir faite un bon travail!

**Ed:** Je peux pas croire que tu aimes ce genre d'histoire.

**Mybe:** ^^ pas ma faute si je suis fangirl et que toi et Roy vous faites un beau couple !!

**Ed:** *fait une moue* J'espère juste que Riza n'ira pas mettre la vidéo sur internet...

**Riza:** *entrain de taper sur un clavier d'ordi* hm hm mais c'est déjà fait mon cher Edward.

**Ed:** O.O ma vie est finie !!!! Adieu monde cruel !!

**Roy:** C'est pas si dramatique que ça... je vais pouvoir te voir chaque fois que je vais sur internet maintenant ^^.

**Ed:** O.o.....

**Mybe:** Ok... Reviews SVP!!

**Edofanart :** (ben oui, moi aussi je squatte :p) Ed, j'ai corriger les vilaines fautes que tu as fait faire à Mybe avec tes bêtises ^^ J'espère ne rien avoir laissé passé ;)


End file.
